As mobile solutions and mobile applications become increasingly complex, so do security protocols and user authentication protocols. As mobile devices are increasingly shared via schemes as “bring your own device” or BYOD in the work environment, users with different security access levels may wish to access work data on their own mobile devices, using many different non-secure applications/programs, or 3rd party apps. To provide such accesses from many different users on different mobile devices with different 3rd party apps, the user authentication system may become burdensome, and access request schemes may be too complex and difficult to use for portability with most 3rd party apps.
Thus, there is a need to have devices or systems that can handle authentication with different users on different mobile devices with different 3rd party apps efficiently without significant complexity to programs/applications on the mobile device.